memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron042.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 7/17/97 19:18:34 From: RonDMoore <> Not yet, but I'm looking forward to it. I did see "Men in Black" and generally enjoyed it. I thought it was slick and fun, but not as funny as say, "Ghostbusters" which seemed to do this kind of picture better. <> I'm happy to see that there is indeed "life after Trek." I should hasten to point out that although Rick, Ira, Brannon, Patrick and Jonathan have all signed development deals with Paramount, that none of them will be leaving the Trek franchise immediately. In fact, their continued involvement with Trek was one of the conditons that enticed Paramount to offer them larger deals. For my part, I'm happy where I am for now, but I'm not sure if I'll continue with Trek beyond DS9 or not. This show has been an enormously fulfilling experience for me on both a personal and creative level and I have that sense that it'll be a difficult one to top. I have my doubts that Paramount will want to (or even should) make a fifth series until well after Voyager has run its course, so it's premature to think about a new show. I don't think I'll go over to Voyager at the end of DS9's run. As for future features or IMAXs or CD-ROMs or whatever, it's hard to say if I'd be interested, it'll depend on the project. I do have ideas of my own for TV series and feature projects and I'm looking forward to the time when I can pursue something non-24th century related. But I'll miss this place and these people... <> "Rocks and Shoals" does not contain a court martial. The title seemed thematically right to me, since the episode deals with some characters running up on the "rocks" and others entering "shoal water". I think that the phrase itself actually referred to the Royal Navy's judicial system, but I could be wrong. In any case, the title just came to me as I was working on the script and although later I remembered the judicial connection, it wasn't the initial reason for the title. There are also themes of justice and military order in the script, so I think it's still appropriate. <> The task force glimpsed at the end of "Call to Arms" is not on its way to the station. ---------------- Subj: Answers Date: 7/17/97 19:36:37 From: RonDMoore <> If I misinterpreted the initial posting on this, I'm sorry, but in that case I don't understand the question. The heterosexual men on the show have definitely all had sexual experiences during the course of the series and I'm not sure what "exploration" is being called for. <> What synopsis? Kira is definitely featured in all the war-related episodes while the Dominion controls the station. <> Guess again. I have NO information on the plot or the characters in Trek IX. <> Both of these questions are hard to answer at this moment. No decisions have been made on any of this yet. <> These are abilities we're simply not ready to give the Federation. <> I'm not a big believer in grand conspiracies. They seldom seem plausible or logical (how many hundreds of people, if not thousands, would have to be lying about Roswell?) and generally I think the simplest explanations are the best: Government does something stupid (crashes plane near Roswell, mishandles JFK investigation, etc.), government officials handle publicity badly, government tries to cover its own ineptitude, government can't admit mistakes for many years, government ultimately looks stupid and/or conspiratorial in the end. For crying out loud, we're talking about people who couldn't mine the harbors of Nicaragua or run arms to the Contras without getting caught, you really think they're up to the task of hiding extraterrestrials? ("Ah, but that's how clever they really are -- they *want* us to think they're idiots!") Moore, Ronald D.